Love and Reunions
by emmybaby
Summary: Palmer and Kelly fluff.. Family reunited. Kelly Gibbs Jimmy Tony Full summary inside


_**My Palmer and Kelly story I have had this idea in my head for a while now, then I read a different story where they met in high school. I hope you all like this.**_

_**Summary- Kelly and Shannon Gibbs were put into the witness protection program by none other than Fornell. He then told them that Jethro was killed in Kuwait. They leave the program after five years. Kelly become a pop star who falls for a geeky loveable Medical examiners assistant after meeting in a coffee shop during a tour stop in DC. K Parker and jimmy Palmer. Twist turns and the return of Pedro?**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything all characters and show sets belong to appropriate owners. Kelly's songs belong to Miley Cyrus(can't be tamed), Tata young(sexy naughty bitch), and timbaland/Katy Perry(if we ever meet again)**_

It was an abnormally slow boring day at NCIS. Everyone including director Sheppard sat in the bullpen watching music videos. Tony thought it would be fun to show everyone what music he was listening to now a days. The music rang out around them

**'If there is a question about my intentions I'll tell ya, I'm not here to sell ya, or tell ya to go to hell.'** Tony started to sing along. **'I can't be tamed, I can't be tamed, I can't be blamed, I can't'** Ziva started to giggle along with pretty much everyone else in the room. Gibbs even had a smile on his face. **'I'm not a trick you play, I'm wired a different way, I'm not a mistake I'm not a fake, it's set in my DNA. don't change me, don't change me...'** He stopped singing along as he realized all eyes were on him.

"Oh no Tony don't stop, this is very in lightning." Gibbs said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, her music inspires me, plus she's hot. I bets she's really good too."

"DiNozzo" Jenny said stopping him from finishing that sentence.

"She is." Jimmy palmer the medical examiners assistant said out loud.

Everyone looked at him questioningly. "Right and I'm engaged to Jessica Alba" Tony snickered.

"I'm serious K Parker and I have been dating for two years."

"What happened to Brena." Ducky asked slightly offended that he had not heard of the break up.

"We lost interest and then a few months later I met K at a coffee shop while she was on tour and stopped here in DC. We hit it off." Jimmy said.

"Yeah right." Tony shot back truly not believing the young autopsy gremlin.

"Jimmy we should get back downstairs to Hernandez, we might not be finished.

The elevator dinged announcing someone's arrival. K Parker. She walked over to the first person she saw. Tony. "Hello, I'm looking..."

"K."

"Jimmy" she said excitedly. everyone's mouths dropped as they realized Palmer was telling the truth all along.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm on break for a month and I wanted to come see you at work, instead of meeting you back at the apartment." she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and looked intently into his eyes.

"I'm glad."

"Wow. hey K, do you happen to have Jessica Alba's number." Tony questioned with a grin.

"Um no." she said confused.

"Don't ask, Tony is a bit strange." she giggled as she followed Palmer and Ducky downstairs.

Autopsy

"You might not wanna be in here for this."

"Its fine Jimmy, can I get a closer look I promise not to touch." Ducky nodded his head in agreement. She noted the man standing back against the wall. "looks like he's been dead for a long time?"

"20 years my dear" Ducky told her.

"Wow, what's his name?"

"Pedro Hernandez" Jimmy answered.

Immediately she straightened, stood stark still and then backed up very fast. Everyone watched her, she then placed a calm mask over her features and went on as if nothing happened. "Oh, well why is he not in the ground it seems strange that you would exhume him after all this time I'm sure there's nothing left to find." She was still nervous all though only Gibbs could detect it. Ducky and Jimmy put the body in the drawer, Gibbs then had to leave and asked Ducky to join him.

"Are you alright K?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok, so that was awkward upstairs."

"Yes, your co-worker is very strange." she laughed. they just smiled for a while. "I'm ready to settle down, this next tour is my last." She said out of the blue.

"Really."

"Really" she replied.

"I had this all planned for a big romantic dinner, but K, will you marry me." Shocked was an understatement. But she was sure of her answer.

"Jimmy, Yes. I love you." She threw herself into his arms, kissing him with as much passion and force as she could muster. "There's something I need to tell you first, I hope it doesn't change your mind. " he gave her a questioning look. "I haven't told anyone my real, my full name, what the K stands for. I have been afraid and I know it's crazy because my mom and I have been free since I was 13 years old, and we should have gone back to normal, but after finding out my dad was killed while in Kuwait we decided to just continue the way we were..."

"K it's ok I won't be mad just tell me." he said in a soothing voice.

"Kelly"

"Kelly, I like it"

"Can we just have a small no frills wedding"

"anything you want."

"Thank you Jimmy, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I was just scared I guess."

"It doesn't matter Kelly, I know now and you had your reasons." They went upstairs, she was beyond stunned to see Tobias Fornell in the bullpen area.

"Agent Fornell?" He had been trying to get with Kelly's mom for years, she however planned to never move on from Kelly's father, she loved him more than her own life.

"Why are you here Ms. Parker."

"I'm here to see my Fiancé Jimmy."

"The autopsy assistant."

"Why are you here. Planning to destroy more lives."

"Funny."

"Not supposed to be."

Everyone looked from one to the other. "Agent Fornell here put my mother and I into the Witness program then released us a few years latter only to tell us that my father was dead, then he tried to put the moves on her." Gibbs along with the rest of the team looked disgusted. "Fornell do you know why the man who tried to kill me and my mother, the man who killed my best friends older brother, why is he downstairs in autopsy." Realization hit Gibbs like a title wave.

"Kelly" her head snapped over to him. Her big cobalt blue eyes grew wide as she took in the form of her father standing behind a desk.

"Dad" She gasped before slowly loosing consciousness. Jimmy caught her just before she hit the floor. The others looked to Gibbs with questions in their eyes. Gibbs eyes focused on Fornell's retreating form.

"Tobias" He yelled with so much force it brought Kelly back to consciousness. "What the hell is she talking about."

"Okay, Jethro, so maybe they kinda think your dead, it's too late she's moved on. No point dwelling on the past. It's been so long she probably doesn't even remember you at all." Fornell stumbled.

"That's not true." All eyes were back on Kelly. "Mom told you when she said no that no matter how many years she lived, her heart would always belong to my dad, she vowed to never move on no matter what. It could be 50 years and she would still feel the same. You did this on purpose. You lied to us so you could try and get with my mom. That is truly sick."

"Kelly as far as your mother needs to know he's dead and he is not coming back."

"Who do you really think she is going to believe, you or me?" She was getting mad, her voice rising up three octaves. "She is in town to meet Jimmy, you stay away from her."

"Is she coming here." Gibbs asked.

"Yes the car service is bringing her here to pick us up."

Again the elevator dinged announcing someone's arrival. Shannon stepped off to see her daughter running towards her with tears in her eyes. "Mom, he lied."

"Who Jimmy?"

"No mom, Fornell."

"What do you mean?"

"Shannon?" She looked up to see her husband looking directly at her with love, sadness, joy, fear. Kelly moved aside as her mother slowly walked forward. Shannon cupped her palm to his cheek which he gladly lent into. Placing his own hand over hers, they shared a sweet silent reunion. Soon Kelly joined them in a family hug. A family hug that was finally complete again.

After a few minutes Kelly went off to find the others knowing Jimmy would be there. "Hey, you ok." Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, I am. We thought he died, but he's been here with you this whole time, but none of that matters what matters is that I have you and my family. I love you Jimmy." Kelly said lacing her arms around his neck twirling the hairs at the nape of his neck with her fingers.

"I love you too Kelly."

"So we can have a big wedding now, before it was all because I wouldn't have my dad to walk me down the aisle but that's all changed."

"Anything you want" He said "Anything at all"

**Hey everyone I hope you like this it's just a short little one shot. I think Jimmy and Kelly would be totally adorable together. Let me know what you think in a review!**


End file.
